Crazy 4U
by R5aura
Summary: 'We're going on a vacation to America' my dad said. I always dreamt of it. But now, five months after the meeting with my favorite band R5, I wished we went to Russia. Or stayed home. I wished my friends didn't buy me backstage tickets. And I wished…well…I wished I could start everything all over, since it was sort of my fault that Riker turned crazy. A little bit too crazy...
1. Chapter 1 - How it all started

**So this is my new story ''Crazy 4 U''**

**Starring:**

**Ross Lynch**

**Riker Lynch**

**Ellington Ratliff**

**Rydel Lynch**

**Rocky Lynch**

**Emma Jansen**

**Thomas Jansen**

**Laura Marano**

**Calum Worthy**

**Raini Rodriguez**

**(Mabye some more but I don't know right now)**

**Summary:**

**Emma is a 14 year old Dutch girl. She's going on holiday to America. Her friends and her brother bought backstage R5 tickets for her as an early birthday present. After the show she gets to meet R5. Riker falls immediately in love with her, but Emma doesn't want to date. Emma starts to get a close friend for them, especially for Ross. Or are they more than just friends? Riker can't handle it and starts to turn crazy. A little bit too crazy…**

**Okay to the story! **

* * *

'But mom-'

'Don't call me like that.'

'What?' Ross said.

'You're not my son anymore.'

Ross's mouth fell open. 'You can't mean this.'

'Oh I can't? Ross I really hope you get in jail so I don't have to see you EVER again. Go away. You're dead to me right now.'

Ross sighed. 'Really? You're my family. Why don't you believe me? Why?'

Everyone was quiet. 'It's impossible that this is messed up. It just can't. How could you Ross?' Rydel said, with tears in her eyes. 'How could you?'

Ross shook his head. 'This is the biggest mistake you guys have ever made. I didn't. I swear.'

Then Riker hit Ross right in the face. Rocky and Ratliff tried to stop him but they were too late. 'Riker! Riker get off me!' Ross screamed in pain. Rocky and Ratliff pulled Riker with difficulty away from him.

'Why don't you believe me?! I didn't! I DIDN'T!' Ross almost shouted.

Riker tried to hit him again, but this time Rocky and Ratliff were too late, so he punched Ross right in the face. Rocky and Ratliff did nothing. 'You're not even gonna try to stop him?' Ross asked between the hits.

'No.' Rocky said. 'You deserve it this time. And you're kicked out of the band. How could you do this Ross?'

Ross felt a feeling of uncontrollable anger coming up.

Riker hit him again and Ross fell to the floor. He saw the blood drip from his face to the ground. He stared at the red drips. Things started to turn black in his head. He wasn't thinking strait anymore.

* * *

***Five months ago***

**Emma's POV**

I walked down the stairs. It was two o'clock at night. I had never been so tired.

Dad was running through the house to pack our last baggage and my brother Thomas sat on the table, eating something.

'Morning.' He said.

'Morning.' I responded.

'Are you finished packaging yet?' I asked him. I didn't care at all but I just asked it. He nodded. 'I don't need all that make-up stuff' he grinned at me.

I threw him an angry look. 'Thomas!' He smiled. 'Alright…alright…sorry.'

I shrugged. 'Never mind. Dude we are going to America!'

'Yeah…glad you like it…'

'You don't?!' I said surprised.

Thomas jumped off the table. 'Of course I do! We are going to America!'

'This is gonna be so exciting!' I said.

'And...' Thomas said.

'What?'

'We got a surprise for you. Lucas and Jesse told me that you are a big fan from R5. So Lucas, Jesse, Emily, Heather, Lisa and me got an early birthday present for ya.'

My mouth fell open. 'You're kidding me right?'

But he wasn´t.

He and my friends bought concert tickets for me. And Thomas, sweet as he was, had an extra present for me.

He bought me a black necklace with a pink R5 sign on it, exactly the same as Ross has. I hugged him happy and then we went to the airport.

Later that night, when we finally got in the plane, I started thinking.

I thought it was gonna be amazing, but that for a weird reason I didn´t knew, one side of me just couldn´t stop worry.

I didn´t know why, probably it was only because I had always dreamt of going to America and know that became true.

I was really afraid for what was going to happen. I only wished that the vacation wouldn´t turn out as a nightmare.

'C´mon it´s just a vacation. What could go wrong?' I said to myself. But I didn't believe it. I turned the music on my iPod harder and sighed. I was just being paranoid. Right?

Now, five months later, I wished they never gave me anything for my birthday at all.

Cause this was about to be the worst year ever.

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**

**(Please give this story a chance, cause it's my first fan fiction)**

**Review if you think I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The concert

**I'm really sorry for the late update, but here is chapter two, chapter three probably tonight or tomorrow!**

* * *

***Three days later*  
**'Ross! You played the wrong note! Again!' Riker said angry. 'Concentrate!' Ross sighed. 'Riker we've been playing for hours. Can't we take a little break?' Riker turned to Ross again. 'No! Not if you stay playing the wrong notes! We have a concert tonight!' he yelled. 'Guys relax! Riker he's right we can take a little break.' Rydel said. Riker rolled his eyes. 'Fine.'

Rocky and Ratliff went into the house to get something to drink. Ross putted the guitar down and sat on the floor. 'Hey Riker, do we have any meetings after the show?' he asked.

'You mean backstage? Er…Yeah I guess we do. One girl.' Riker said. He took his phone to check it. Rocky and Ratliff came back with some drinks. 'Yeah. Ross? We've one girl to meet backstage.' 'How old is she?' Ratliff asked.

'Ratliff!' Rocky said. 'There is no fan on this entire world that will ever start dating you. They all pick me.' Ratliff putted his arm around Rydel. 'Then I take Rydel.' 'Nooooooo.' Rocky said, as if something terrible had just happened. Then he and Ratliff started fighting in slow-motion.

'Well I at least hope she's a little bit pretty.' Ratliff said while he stood up after he finished his 'fight' with Rocky and Rydel, Riker and Ross finally stopped laughing. 'Not one of other scary witch. With a-' Rydel cut him off. 'Yeah we got it Ratliff!' She seemed not in a good mood, but nobody really cared about it and they began to practise some songs for the concert that evening again.

* * *

***Later that day*  
*With Emma*  
**'Thomas! Hurry!' Emma screamed. 'We have to go to the R5 concert! AND-IT'S-THE-FIRST-TIME-I-AM-GOING-TO-SEE-THEM-IN- REAL-LIFE-AND-I'M-SO-FUCKING-EXCITED-AND' She stood screaming and rattling in front of Thomas's room in the hotel while she pounded on the door for him to come.

Finally out a few minutes, and lots of words that no one could understand because she rattled so fast because she was so nervous that she was about to puke, it was finally so far. Emma was going to an R5 concert.

After a tiring ride in a taxi, well it was tiring for Thomas because Emma just couldn't stop talking of excitement, they finally arrived to the place where the concert was.

That was the moment were Emma stopped talking. She just stood there. Frozen. This was one of the most important moments of her life. R5 meant a lot for her. They helped her through hard times.

Two years ago she used to be one of the best ballet dancers of her school. She was chosen to do an audition for a show that was going over the whole world. If she should get that role it was gonna mean she was going to breakthrough.

Her mom drove her to the building where the audition was. It had been a stormy all day. There was a huge lighting and before Emma knew a big tree fall on top of the car. She was almost unharmed but her mom got the full tree on top of her and died immediately.

Emma didn't dare to dance anymore because she was too afraid something bad would happen. She got depressive and started cutting herself. Luckily for Emma nobody had ever found out about the whole cutting part. She was pretty good at hiding things and lying. After she discovered the R5 fandom and tumblr things went better. She became sort of happy again and realized that there was no reason to be afraid of dancing.

Since a few months she even slowly tried to dance again by tutorials on YouTube, but she wasn't as good as she used to be.

Thomas also had a hard time when their mother died. Sure he had often fights with her, but he also didn´t want her dead. He turned into a huge flirt and got totally overprotective about Emma.

Through all of this their dad had never been for his kids who had to learn to live without her mom because he got completely addicted to his work to forget the death of his wife.

Now that he began his own store things went better in the home situation. They have been through a hard period, but the family slowly seemed to get closer again.

So Emma just stood there a while. Smiling as an idiot. Thomas knew where she was thinking about. He softly touched her shoulder. 'Let's go.' He whispered in her ear. She nodded and they walked in the way of the stage.

'Are you guys ready to rock?!' They heard Ross yell. 'YEAHH!' The audience screamed.

'Oh. My. God. He is real…' Emma whispered.

Thomas laughed. 'You sound like you see a unicorn.'

Emma smiled. 'Thanks Thomas. For the tickets. This is the best day of my life.'

'Okay we start with a song. 'All about the girl.' Hope you guys like it!' Ross yelled.

Thomas hugged Emma. 'You deserve it after the past two years. You're the best little sister ever.' 'And you're the best big brother ever.'

_High heels, got taste for fashion  
Converse and a fatal attraction,  
she's got that something I'm looking for.  
She may be smart and she may be pretty  
She's got that something I'm looking for.  
Whoever she is, she is out of this world_

_It's all about the girl,  
That I meet,  
On the bus or on the street,  
It's all about the girl,  
In my mind,  
That I meet one day it's a matter of time_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh HEY  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

_It's all about the girl,  
That I meet,  
On the bus or on the street,  
It's all about the girl,  
In my mind,  
That I meet one day it's a matter of time_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh HEY  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

_It's all about the girl,  
One day I'll find_

_I'll search in every direction,  
Until I make the connection,  
She'll have that something I'm looking for_

_Whoever she is, she is out of this world_

_It's all about the girl,  
That I meet,  
On the bus or on the street,  
It's all about the girl,  
In my mind,  
That I meet one day it's a matter of time_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh HEY  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

_It's all about the girl,  
That I meet,  
On the bus or on the street,  
It's all about the girl,  
In my mind,  
That I meet one day it's a matter of time_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh HEY  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

_It's all about the girl,  
One day I'll find_

_She'll say she knows me,  
I think that's true,  
You are the answer that I always knew,_

_It's all about the girl,  
That I meet,  
On the bus or on the street,  
It's all about the girl,  
In my mind,  
That I meet one day_

_It's all about the girl,  
That I meet,  
On the bus or on the street,  
It's all about the girl,  
In my mind,  
That I meet one day it's a matter of time_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh HEY  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

_It's all about the girl,  
That I meet,  
On the bus or on the street,  
It's all about the girl,  
In my mind,  
That I meet one day it's a matter of time_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh HEY  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

_It's all about the girl,  
One day I'll find  
that girl._


	3. Chapter 3 - After the concert

***The next day*  
**Emma walked down the street, thinking about yesterday.

_After the concert she was about to walk to the exit, but then Thomas took her hand and began to walk in another direction. Emma didn't understand it. 'Thomas where are you going to? The exit is there?' She said confused. Thomas smirked. 'And who said we were going to the exit?' Emma frowned. 'What..?' Then they stood in front of a door. Thomas knocked on it and a huge man opened the door. 'Emma Jansen?' The man asked. 'Er…yeah…' Emma said, wondering what was about to happen. 'Okay follow me please.' He brought them to a room and there they sat. R5. Emma froze. 'Thomas. You bought me a backstage ticket?!' He smirked. 'Happy birthday.' She hugged him tightly. 'Thanks. You're the best bro ever.' He smiled. 'I know. Now go meet your biggest idols.' He said why he pulled away. Emma slowly walked into the room. 'Hi!' Rydel said. Emma felt like fainting but she stopped it. 'Er…hi…' She responded shaky. Riker grinned at her. 'Nervous?' Riker grinned at her. 'Just take a seat…er…what's your name?' 'E-E-Emma.' Come sit over here Emma.' Riker smiled at her. She slowly walked to them and sat next to Riker. After an hour or so the big man came back and the meeting was over._

She sighed and wished it was still yesterday. She looked around and watched the people who walked on the street. She saw someone with a black hoody and a headphone. The boy didn't seem to hear the bus that drove behind him and got almost hit by it. 'Watch out!' She shouted, but he didn't hear her. She ran to the boy and smacked him to the ground. The bus drove right past them. She stood up. 'Sorry for that. Wait. Ross?!'

* * *

Ross walked down the street. He sighed. He was in a terribly mood. His parents were cussing all day at Riker and Rocky. Riker always pranked Rydel, but this time he was gone so far that Rydel's hair turned pink and Rocky accidently made a fan pregnant. He had sex with a random fan like every day so it surprised Ross that this had not happened before. He had enough of his angry parents, so he walked away. He put the music from his headphone harder. So hard that he didn't heard the bus which drove behind him. Or the girl who 'Watch out!' shouted. Then someone threw him to the ground. His headphone fell off and he heard a bus passing by, creepy close.

He opened his eyes and saw a girl standing up. 'Sorry for that. Wait. Ross?!' She held out her hand and helped him up. He looked at her. He swore that he knew her of something. Then he remembered. 'Hey aren't you the girl from yesterday?' He said. 'Emma right?' She nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Ow!' Ross winced. 'What's wrong?' Emma asked. 'My foot. I can't walk. I think I sprained it why you threw me to the ground. 'Lean on me. Is your house far from here?' Emma asked. 'Er…no…We can walk I guess.' Ross putted his arm around her, and they slowly began to walk down the street. After a few minutes they arrived at the house of the Lynches. Emma rang the doorbell. A blonde again Rydel opened the door. 'Hi! Er… Ross who is this? Wait you're Emma right? From yesterday? She frowned when she saw Ross's swollen foot. 'What happened with ya Ross?' She asked while she helped Emma to get Ross inside. 'She saved my life.' Ross said. 'What? Why that?' 'I had my headphone on so I didn't hear the bus behind me. Then she threw me to the ground just in time so I didn't get hit. 'Wow…well thanks Em. We don't wanna loose Ross. She grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and gave it to Ross.

'How can I thank you?' Rydel asked Emma. 'Don't be so silly, you don't have to thank me. It's good this way. I'm going back to my hotel. Good luck with your foot Ross!' Emma said. 'Wait.' Rydel said. 'Don't you wanna stay? We can swim if you want. We have a pool.' 'I know.' Emma said. 'And if you don't mind that I stay then okay.' Ratliff walked in. 'Hey guys. How are ya doing?' Rydel turned around. 'Where did you come from? Never mind.' 'What are you doing in here?' He asked Emma. 'You're Emma right? From yesterday?' Emma nodded. 'She saved Ross from a bus and he sprained his foot so she took him home and now we're going to swim.' Rydel said. 'Oh cool.' Ratliff said.

Then Riker and Rocky came down the stairs. 'Hey guys.' Riker said. 'Are you going to swim?' 'Yeah.' Rydel said. 'C'mon Emma you can borrow a bikini from me.'

'Thanks.'

'No biggie.

After Emma, Rydel and the boys had changed and Ross explained Riker and Rocky why Emma was in their house, they went swimming.

Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Ryland had a trick contest. Riker noticed Rocky didn't said much so he pulled him with him so he could ask what was wrong. 'You're not saying much today Rock. In shock of what happened this morning?' He asked.

'What do you mean?' Rocky asked.

'That you made a fan pregnant?' Riker said. 'Nah, she's gonna do an abortion. I have to pay. I don't really care.' Riker frowned. 'Than why are you acting so strange?' He asked Rocky.

'It's that girl, Emma. I don't like her. There's just something about her…I got a feeling that she's gonna be the reason that the band is gonna fall apart.'

'What? Rocky that's crazy.'

'It's just a feeling. Maybe it's nothing.' Rocky said. Riker shrugged. 'You're weird. I like her.' 'Not in the way I think you do, please. You're not gonna ask her out Riker, are you?' 'Well…' Riker said in a high pitchy voice. 'C'mon Riker she's 14, you're 22. There's 8 years between you two.'

'So? Age is just a number Rocky. I really like her.' Riker said. 'Well I don't, I just told you.' Riker sighed. 'Forget it Rocky. I'll ask her out if you like it or not. The worst thing that could happen is that she says no. She's not gonna throw a bomb at me or something so I think the band will survive.' And with that Riker jumped in the swimming pool. Rocky sighed. Sometimes Riker was really an idiot.

Emma stood on the side of the pool. Then Ratliff pushed her and he threw Emma in the pool, exactly on that moment Riker was swimming towards her so she fell straight in his arms. She turned around. 'I'm sorry Riker.' Their faces were close. A little bit too close... They looked each other deep in the eyes and Riker slowly leaned in. Rocky's mouth fell open.

'Hey Rocky, what's wrong?' Rydel said while she, Ratliff and Ryland walked towards Rocky. 'You look like you've seen a ghost, dude.' Ryland said. Rocky pointed at Riker and Emma. 'Hey guys.' Ross said walking to them. 'Look I can walk again, my foot doesn't hurt anym-What the…' He cut himself off when he saw where they were looking at. Everyone was staring at Emma and Riker who were kissing in the swimming pool. They slowly pulled away. Emma smiled softly. I-I…I've to go. My dad must be worrying where I am. I…yeah…' She crawled outta the pool and walked away.

'Did he just…' Ratliff said. 'He did.' Rocky responded. 'But he is 22…' Rydel began. 'And she is 14.' Ryland ended. 'Guys…What are we gonna do?' Ratliff said. 'You guys talk to Riker, I'll go talk to Emma. I'll be right back, she can't be that far.' Ross walked away.

Riker crawled outta the swimming pool. 'Hey guys.' 'Riker. What have you done?!' Rydel almost screamed. 'I kissed a girl.' Riker said. 'We saw that Katy Perry. But she's 14 and you're 22 Riker. Ryland sighed. 'I gotta go to football. You guys solve this.' 'Riker you can't date a 14 year old.' Ratliff said. 'Why not?' Riker said. 'Because…you just can't! It would be weird.' Ratliff said. 'You know what else can't Ellington? Something that's weird, Ellington?' Riker said with a very creepy voice that scared the others. 'Riker stop calling him Ellington.' Rocky said. 'Okay…But Ell- Ratliff. You know what else can't and what else is weird? That a boy falls in love with one of his best friends but that doesn't ever dare to tell the person. Even though that person is in the same band as he.'

Ratliff's eyes flashed to Riker. 'What are you talking about Riker?' His voice sounded shaky, cause he knew exactly where Riker was talking about. 'I'm talking about your little crush.' 'What?' Rydel said, almost in shock. She was the only girl in the band so she thought Riker meant to say that Ratliff was in love with her. 'No. Not you Rydel. I mean Ross.'

Ratliff knew he had a crush on Ross. He wasn't gay, but with Ross it was different. He didn't know why. He hated it. How did Riker even found out? He never told anyone. He wished every day that once it will stop and that the butterflies just flew to someone else.

Riker continued talking while Rocky and Rydel stared at him and Ratliff confused. Ratliff froze of fear. 'Ratliff here wishes every night that Ross walks in and that he rips his pants off and lays next to him so that he can fuck him al ni- Then Ratliff came outta his froze and threw Riker in the swimming pool. 'Shut up Riker.' He tried to sound cool and confident, to make sure that it wasn't true, but he sounded like he was gonna cry every moment. Which he was. 'R-Ratliff? Is t-that true?' Rydel asked slowly. She seems hocked. Riker came above water. 'Of course it's true. He's having sex with himself every night, imagining that his hands are Ross's.

Ratliff hated that Riker bullied him so much. Since a few months he was falling for Ross unbelievably hard. He tried to keep it secret, but somehow Riker found out. He wanted to smash Riker in the face so hard that someone had to call an ambulance, but he knew that was of no sense because Riker was stronger than him. So he turned around and ran away. 'Yeah go imagine Ratliff! I'll tell Ross and I send him to you! Do you want him with clothes or already without?!' Riker screamed after Ratliff.

Riker took a towel and walked away too. 'Told him. It's that girl I swear you. She's evil. Evil I tell you.' Rocky whispered. 'What?' Rydel said. 'Never mind.' Rocky said. Rydel shook her head. 'Rocky what's going on in here? Riker just kissed a 14 year old who saved Ross of a bus this morning and Ratliff seems gay? Are we even gonna tell Ross about this?'

'I don't know…maybe it's better if he doesn't know. If Ratliff wanted Ross to know about this he already told him I guess. Ross is a good listener, he would understand. Well, sort of.' Rocky said. Rydel sighed. 'Why is my life so weird?' She hugged Rocky tight. He hugged back and stroke her hair slowly. 'I don't know Delly, I don't know.' They pulled away and looked at each other. Rocky couldn't help it and he leant in. Rydel directly slapped him in the face. Very hard. 'ROCKY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I MEANT. I WANT A NORMAL LIFE!' She screamed upset and she ran away. Rocky sighed. 'What the hell is going on in here?' He whispered to himself. He switched his swimming trunks for his normal clothes, took his car keys and drove away.

*With Ross*  
'Emma?' Ross heard himself calling. Where was she? She couldn't have been gone already. 'Emma?' He said a little louder. 'Where are you? I need to talk to you.' He knocked on the door of the bathroom. 'Are ya in here?' She opened the door. 'Hi.'

'Hi. Hey about what in the swimming pool…uhh…'

'Don't worry Ross I don't care. Riker is 22, I'm 14. Plus I have a boyfriend so I won't date him.'

'I'll tell Riker.'

'Thanks. I…I better go now. My dad must worry where I am.'

Ross nodded. She gave him the towel and the bikini. 'Thanks for borrowing this.' Ross grinned. 'Sure.' Then he saw the scars and scratches on her arm. 'What's that?' He pointed at the stripes. 'Er…nothing…' Emma said. Ross cocked his head. 'Without lying please.'

'I…can you keep a secret?'

Ross nodded. 'Sure.' She pulled him with her into the bathroom. 'I…I never told anyone before but…I-I cut.' 'Cut?' Ross said confused. 'Myself.' Ross's eyes widened. 'Why?'

'I don't know. It's an addiction.' She sighed. 'It works when you feel depressive. 'Doesn't that hurt? Ross asked while he slowly reached for her hand. 'Of course it hurts. In fact you're ripping yourself open. But that pain just makes me forget all the bad stuff that happened. When I hurt myself on the outside, I can forget what happened that hurt me so ban on the inside. On the outside I can actually see it happen. I can see the scratches coming, I can see them heal and I can see how they leave a scar. And then I know that on the inside it goes exactly the same. There comes a scratch, it heals, but it does leave a scar. But I can live scars. It are memories to bad times. When you got hurt, on the inside or the outside, so you won't forget it. A sort of reminder.' Emma said while Ross took her hand and stroke carefully with his fingers over the cuts. 'But…why do you cut yourself?' he asked. 'My mother died two years ago. A lot of things get fast too much for me. When everything gets too much it works to forget it.' Ross nodded. 'I think I can sort of understand that.' He said while he let her arm go. 'But you don't deserve it.'

'What do you mean?' Emma asked. 'Well I only know you for two days but you're a really awesome girl. You don't deserve all of this.' Emma smiled a little bit. 'Thanks Ross. That's sweet of you.' She hugged him. They stood there hugging for what felt like minutes. 'Er Ross maybe we should…' Emma started. 'Yeahh…' Ross said, but none of them both pulled away. Then, after what felt like another few minutes, they finally pulled away.

'I gotta go.' Emma said. 'Yeah…Hey do you wanna come over tomorrow?' Ross asked. 'Or I can come to your hotel. I don't know. Only if you want to. I-is that okay?' He seemed nervous. Emma smiled. 'I'll come to here. What time?' Ross shrugged. 'Doesn't matter. Just call me when you're about to come.' 'I don't have your number…' Ross took a pen outta his pocket and wrote his number on her arm. 'Now you do.' Emma smiled. 'Seeya tomorrow!' 'Seeya!' Ross let her out. He closed the door and walked back to the swimming pool.

'Hey guys..?' He said but there was no one anymore. Where they all went to? He thought. He walked up the stairs and saw Riker driving away with the car. Then he heard Rydel softly crying in her room. He knocked on the door. 'Delly? What's up?' She opened the door. 'Rocky…he…and Ratliff…and now Riker and Rocky are…' She started crying louder. 'What?' Ross asked. 'Ratliff…I-I can't tell you. But he's gone home. Mom brought Ryland to football, dad's to the shop and Riker and Rocky both drove away angry. Rocky tried to…he tried to kiss me.' 'He tried to what?!' 'It wasn't his fault. He wasn't thinking straight I guess. If you knew what happened in there after you left you'd understand.' 'Than what happened?' 'I can't tell ya. Ratliff will tell you once I guess. Can you please leave me alone now?'

'Yeah…sure…' What the fuck happened?! Ross thought while he walked to his own room and he let himself fall on the bed. Weirdest day ever. For sure.

* * *

**Please revieuw for next one!**


	4. Chapter 4 - When Ratliff tells Ross

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to upload, but I had a pretty busy week. I try to upload as fast as I can!**

**Ross´s POV**

I woke up with a strange feeling. There was something going to happen today. Everyone always said I was being paranoid but my intuition was never wrong. I just knew today was different. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I fixed my hair, which was all messy, and went downstairs. I heard Ratliff and Rydel talking in the kitchen.

'Ratliff you have to tell him.' I heard Rydel say.

'I can't. I know he doesn't feel the same way, so it will only make things awkward.' Ratliff responded.

'Ratliff you know Ross. He's gonna find out anyway.'

'I know but…'

'No! You have to tell him. Listen he asked Emma to come over, I'll go shopping with her and you tell Ross. Riker's doing something for Glee, and Ryland has a football competition today. Mom and dad are going to there with him. So you and Ross are all alone. Okay?'

'You forget Rocky.'

'I don´t know where he is. He disappeared this morning and I haven't seen him since then.'

Ratliff sighed. 'Well, I guess I have no choice.'

I frowned. What was going on in there? I shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I had a feeling that I was going to find out soon enough. 'Moring guys.' I said. 'Morning.' They said at the same time, trying to sound like nothing happened. 'So what are you guys gonna today?' I asked.

'Er…' Rydel started. 'Ross…We have to tell you something. Actually, Ratliff has to tell you something. I know you invited Emma so I'll take her shopping so you two can talk.' She said. She sounded a little unsure. 'Okay.' I said.

I looked at Ratliff, but soon as our eyes met he turned his head away. Weird. I shrugged again. There fell an awkward silence. We just stood there, saying nothing. 'WE ARE LEAVING TO FOOTBALL BYE.' Ryland's scream broke the silence. We heard the door open and close.

A few minutes later we still stood there, without saying anything. This was getting pretty awkward… I grabbed my phone from the table and went upstairs to my room again. I realized I still haven't eaten something. Soon as I reached my room my phone rung.

It was an unknown number. Great. Another fan that found out my phone number. I sighed and answered it. 'Ross.' I said emotionless. 'Hey it's Emma. Is it okay if I come now?' Somewhere I was happy it was her and not one of other crazy fan. But on the other side I was worried about the whole Ratliff and Rydel have

'Er…'

How was I going to say this when I didn't even knew what was going on?

'Yeahh…but…Rydel and Ratliff were doing pretty weird. Ratliff has to tell me something, I got no idea what it is, so do you mind shopping with Rydel instead?'

'Oh that's okay.'

'Really?'

'Dude R5 is the best. I'm a fan girl. You seriously think I would mind to go shopping with Rydel?'

Ross let out a little laugh. 'Okay. Seeya.'

'Seeya.'

A few minutes later I heard the doorbell. Rydel answered it. 'Oh hey Emma. ROSS! WE ARE LEAVING BYE!' Seriously what was the deal with yelling 'I'M LEAVING' in this house? I sighed. Well, time to find out what Ratliff had to tell. I walked downstairs. 'So…' I started. Ratliff sighed. 'Ross. I…I have no idea how to say this.'

***With Rydel and Emma*  
Emma's POV**

'Okay what do you think of this one?' Rydel stepped outta the changing booth. She was wearing a short pink dress with a sparkly Hello Kitty on it.

'Honest?' I said carefully. 'I don't really like it. Why do you need a dress by the way?'

Rydel sighed. 'There's an Austin and Ally dance next week. I want to have a great dress, but…I'm forced to bring a date. I thought I could ask Ratliff, just as friends if you wanna now, he's so NOT my type, but he dates Kelly now, so I don't have anyone to go with.'

I nodded. 'Hey how cool would it be if you could come too? I can ask one of the boys to take you as date?' Rydel said enthusiastic. I laughed. 'Yeah sure.'

'What? Why not?'

'Oh you wasn't kidding?'

Rydel smiled. 'No silly. C'mon that would be fun!' I smiled. 'Okay. But you still need a date.' Rydel's face dropped. 'I know. Oh c'mon there must be someone who is stupid enough to go to a party with me!' Rydel let out frustrated. 'Well…' I said in a high pitchy voice. 'I do know someone who is really stupid… But you aren't gonna to survive going to a party with him.' Rydel sighed. 'I don't care, I need a date. So who?'

I grinned. 'My brother.'

'How old is he?'

'18.'

'Well I need a date so okay. What do you think of this dress? And how about this one for you?' Rydel started rattling about clothes again. Emma sighed and started laughing.

***With Ross and Ratliff***

Ratliff sighed. 'Ross. I…I have no idea how to say this.'

'Hey, you can tell me everything ya know. ' Ross said while he took a seat next to him on the couch. Ratliff sighed.

'Not this. I wasn't about to tell you. I tried to keep it secret, but somehow Riker found out. And now-You have to promise me you stay my best friend. Please don't hate me for it. I didn't choose to have it this way.'

'You are creeping me out right now. You are my best friend Ratliff. And you will always be. Do you understand that? No matter what you're gonna say right now. It will change nothing.'

'Okay.' Ratliff took a deep breath. 'I like you.' He said shaky.

Ross grinned. 'I like you too dude.'

Ratliff shook his head. 'Not in that way. I mean like-like. As in having a crush on someone.'

Ross's eyes widened. 'You…what?!'

Ratliff turned his head away. 'Sorry.' he whispered. 'I knew you wouldn't understand it. Please don't tell Kelly.' He felt tears coming up. Why was he crying? Then he heard a loud bang next to him. He turned around as fast as possible. 'ROSS?! Oh my god are you okay? Did you just faint? Dude wake up!' He slapped him softly in the face. 'Ross? Wake up! Please…?'

**Please review for next one!**


	5. Chapter 5 - In the hospital

**I'm really sorry for updating so late but I just don't have enough time :-(  
But here's a new chapter, hope you guys like it! It's Emma's diary about what happened with Ross after he fainted. (btw sorry for grammar mistakes I'm Dutch myself but I try my best!)  
And thanks for the nice reviews!**

**Emma´s POV**

We sat in a Starbucks when my phone rung. We were thirsty so Rydel decided to go to Starbucks since had never been to one. I saw it was Ross and answered it. 'Hey Ross why are you calling?' I asked. 'Er…this is Ratliff.' I frowned.

'Ratliff? Why do you call with Ross's phone?' I asked confused.

'I left mine at home. Please come to here as fast as possible. I'll explain later. But please hurry.' Then he ended the call.

'What's going on?' Rydel asked. She seemed worried as I told her what Ratliff said, so we decided to go to the Lynches as fast as we could.

'OH MY GOD RATLIFF WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!' I heard Rydel screaming. She had already ran inside. I closed the door and in too. Then I saw Ross laying on the floor. It looked like he fainted or something. I took my phone and called a doctor. Luckily the hotel gave me a number for it, seemed Ratliff and Rydel were having a fight, which wasn't really helping Ross at the moment.

I tried to explain the assistant what happened, which was really difficult because I didn't know what happened. But the woman seemed to understand it. She told me to wait and if Ross didn't wake up in ten minutes, I had to call back. So I just sat on the floor, waiting for Ross to wake up.

But five minutes later, nothing happened.

Seven minutes, he still hadn't moved.

Nine minutes, I started to panic a little.

Ten minutes later. And he was still not awake.

'Maybe I counted wrong. I'll just wait five more minutes.' I said to myself. But I knew he wasn't gonna wake up. So fifteen minutes later, Ross still lay on the floor. I sighed and called back.

'Okay I'll make sure there comes an ambulance to pick him up and bring him to the hospital. Don't worry sweetheart, there doesn't need to be something worse. Okay?' the assistant said with a calm voice. I sighed again. 'Okay.' Another five minutes later or so I heard a siren. The ambulance stopped in front of the house. I opened the door. Two big took Ross in the ambulance.

Rydel and Ratliff finally had stopped fighting, and Rydel went with Ross in the ambulance. Ratliff and I called Rocky, Riker, Stormie and Mark to explain what happened. Rocky appeared from outta nowhere and he took me to the hospital, while Ratliff should pick up Riker from the Glee studio.

So after a half hour or so Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff and I were in the hospital. Mark, Stormie and Ryland were stuck somewhere for Ryland's football competition.

Ratliff tried to calm Rydel down, who sat crying on the uncomfortable chair next to him. Nobody knew where Ross was.

After what felt like 219 years later the door opened and Ross walked out as if nothing happened. I frowned. I kinda expected him slipped into a weird coma or so. 'Hey!' he said, trying to sound extremely happy. Rydel stopped crying and ended up hugging Ross the tightest she could.

'Dude, don't scare me so much anymore!' Rocky said.

'Yeah, what was the reason you fainted by the way?' Ratliff asked. He sounded a little scared to ask it. Probably because he thought it had something to do with the fact he putted Ross on pressure when he told him about his crush on him. While we were waiting he explained us the whole story, so that's why I know. (Well I'm a Rosslington shipper so…WELL DONE FANDOM. Lol. No Emma. Just no.)

'I…er…It was because I hadn't eaten anything yet.' Ross said.

I just felt he was lying. Then everyone walked slowly outta the hospital, about to go home, while asking Ross stuff about what happened. I noticed he tried to avoid the questions. Then I realized Riker still sat in the corner. 'Hey Riker, c'mon let's go home.' I said while I walked up to him. He said nothing and just stared at the wall in front of him. 'Ross is fine, it's okay let's go.' I said calm.

That I didn't believe Ross was okay doesn't mean I can't tell his brother he's fine right? Logic Emma.

Rikers eyes turned to me. 'Yeah, Ross is…' he said sad. I sat down next to him.

'Hey what's up Riker? You can tell me everything ya know.' He sighed.

'I…What should you do if you had a crush on someone, but that person doesn't want to date because of the age difference? If you knew that person was depressive and cut herself and you know you could help her? What should you do, Emma?

I didn't know if he was talking about me. And how did he know I was depressive? Damn Ross. He must told Riker about the whole cutting stuff. Why did I even told Ross? He was famous. Like he cared about my stupid life.

'Yeah that's right. I'm talking about you. I kissed you in the swimming pool and….I really, really like you.' He said.

'Riker I…'

'You don't feel anything for me? Nothing?'

'Riker…'

Then he kissed me. I WAS SO NOT EXPECTING THAT. It was not really how I pretended my first kiss, but hey, he is a part of my favorite band so you don't hear me complaining.

Now I'm thinking about it, that wasn't my first kiss. The one in the swimming pool was. THEN STILL DAMN RIKER FOR KISSING ME IN A HOSPITAL. I MEAN LIKE FUCK UP DUDE PICK A MORE ROMATIC PLACE?

WHY DID HE EVEN KISS ME? AGAIN. I MEAN LIKE I'M 14 AND HE IS 22? But let's go on with what happened after that. Cause it got worse…

'You don't feel anything?' He asked again, slower this time.

I was freaking out in my head, but I didn't show it. 'Riker shut the fuck up and leave me alone.' I said. I don't even know why I was so mad at that moment. I stood up and wanted to walk away.

Riker grabbed my arm harshly. 'Don't you wanna be the girlfriend of Riker Lynch?'

'Riker I have a boyfriend.'

He grinned. 'You don't. Your Facebook-status says 'single'. I'm a good stalker you know.'

'Okay I don't have a boyfriend. Never did. Probably never going to. I don't wanna be your girlfriend Riker. Okay?'

He squeezed my arm. Very hard. I really wanted to cry on that moment, but I don't cry when others are around. Not when I hit my knee. Not when I got bullied. Not even on the funeral of my mom. And I totally wasn't gonna waste tears to Riker Lynch.

'Emma Jansen.' He said creepy. 'I don't know what you're thinking right now, but you'll be my girlfriend. No matter what. If I have to kill somebody for it, I'll do.' I just felt my arm bruising.

'Riker I don't wanna be your girlfriend!' I shouted at him.

'What, you prefer Ross?'

'I prefer every one of your brothers! And Ratliff.'

'So if they shouldn't exist anymore, you would date me?'

'What are you talking about Riker?'

'I'm talking about us.'

'There is no us and there will never be an us.'

'There will. Just wait for it Emma. Just wait.' And with that he walked away.

When he was gone I ran to the hotel. There I fell crying on my bed.

So here I am. Still laying on my bed, writing in my diary. Knife next to me. As usual. But today I'm done with it. With my whole fucking life. So I'm just gonna do it. I'm going to write a letter to my dad and Thomas to say goodbye and then I'm going to my mother. In heaven. So this is the last time I'm writing in this diary.

Sincerely, Emma Jansen.

**O my god is she really gonna kill herself? What would Riker do if he finds out? What would Ross do? Rydel? Ratliff? Rocky? Ryland? Her father and Thomas? I'll try to upload as fast as I can.**


	6. Sorry!

Hey guys!

I'm really sorry but my laptop sort of crashed so I lost everything from this story.

My summer vacation just started so I'm going to rewrite it.

The new story is called "Emma's diary."

The storyline is a little different.

Summary:  
Ross gets a letter from a boy. His name is Thomas and his sister, Emma, is in the hospital, she tried to commit suicide. According to the boy, Ross has something to do with the reason she tried to suicide. In the package is also the diary of the girl, the boy asks Ross to read it. Ross reads it and gets introduced to Emma's world of lies, sadness, hatred and depressions. But what does he do when he finds out why she tried to kill herself? And should he visit her in the hospital or is it already too late?

I'll upload the first chapter soon!


	7. Emma's Diary

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not uploading anything lately, anyways I finally uploaded the first chapters of the remake of this story, it's called "Emma's Diary" please read it and don't forget to tell me what you think about it! Love you all!

Xxx Anouk


End file.
